


Mistress Rahl and Her Mord'Sith

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Series: Poetry of D'Hara and the Midlands [1]
Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: F/F, Poetry, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 23:09:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1086764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the D'Hara fest prompt after 'Tears', the Merry Band goes and gets Jennsen because Richard and Zedd promised. Cara keeps catching Jennsen staring at her. Finally, she confronts her. Jennsen says, "What happened to your braid?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistress Rahl and Her Mord'Sith

Jennsen is exasperating.  
She's a Rahl by blood, so Cara must respect her  
But she's so naive  
Worse than when she met Richard.  
Cara hadn't thought that possible  
Thought that Rahl blood made you strong  
And quick witted.

"We promised," Richard said  
So they brought Jennsen along  
Heading for Aydindril  
Where Kahlan would decide what to do  
Trying to balance being Mother Confessor  
With being in love with Richard  
Lord Rahl.

Cara thinks they should go to the Palace  
Claim the throne  
Unite the people before Darken makes his next move.  
He's not finished, she knows  
He'll never give up.  
She admires his tenacity  
Always has.

She always loved his intelligence  
His charm  
His muscles.  
The way his robes flowed about him  
His commanding presence  
The way he used an Agiel  
His hair.

Jennsen's hair is flame red  
Unlike either of her brothers.  
She's slender and delicate  
Breakable, perhaps.  
Yet Cara has known Mord'Sith  
Smaller, skinnier, yet tougher  
Like Dahlia.

No, don't think of Dahlia  
Don't think of betrayal.  
Think of the mission  
It never ends, not when Rahl is dead  
For Darken won't stay dead  
Or the Veil is sealed  
As now.

There's always something else  
Someone else to fight  
A new challenge to face.  
Cara accepts this  
It's the life of a Mord'Sith  
The only one she's ever known  
Or will.

Jennsen was wary of her at first  
Of course she distrusts Mord'Sith  
Denna killed her mother.  
Yet after three days she's more relaxed around her  
The time when Cara would strike  
If she were not reformed  
Tamed; loyal.

Then the curiosity starts  
Odd questions which Cara answers only when  
Richard or Kahlan nudge her with a look.  
Jennsen begins to look at her with respect  
Rather than fear.  
Cara finally sees, beneath the youthful face  
Rahl pride.

Sometimes the question is too dangerous  
About death or sex.  
Then Richard changes the subject.  
Cara rolls her eyes, thinking him ridiculous.  
As if he can shield Jennsen from the horrors of the world  
When he's already far too late  
For that.

She's underestimated the child.  
Jennsen is not as naive as she first thought.  
Not a child, either, Cara realises  
When Jennsen unashamedly bathes in the river  
While she stands guard.  
Cara sneaks a few looks and once catches the girl's eye.  
Jennsen grins.

It's a warm day and the wizard is hungry.  
Richard is whistling, holding hands with Kahlan  
And Jennsen is staring at Cara.  
"What?" Cara snaps.  
Richard glares at Cara. Jennsen looks away.  
"I just wondered…what happened to your braid?"  
And blushes.

Cara puts one hand to her hair  
Remembering the shame and humiliation.  
It's grown some  
Yet she's trimmed it back  
To even up the rough cut, she lies to herself.  
She misses her braid and yet  
She doesn't

Richard tries to shush Jennsen  
But Cara speaks up.  
"My sisters turned on me. For serving the true Lord Rahl.  
"They disowned me."  
Jennsen gives her a look of pity.  
"I'm sorry."  
Cara shrugs.

She removed the throat guard too  
Like the braid, it no longer served her.  
She will always be Mord'Sith  
No one can take that from her.  
It's not in her clothes  
Or her hair, but in  
Her soul.

But she isn't like the others  
She has found her own way.  
With her short hair and her cleavage bared  
Serving Richard not Darken  
Befriending a wizard  
And even a Confessor, and now…  
Now Jennsen.

Jennsen gives her a smile  
All red lips against pale skin  
"I like it." She touches her own hair, to be  
Certain Cara understands.  
"I think you're beautiful. And brave."  
Cara pretends not to hear.  
Richard frowns.

The truth is, Cara thinks the same of Jennsen.  
She doesn't know if it's the Rahl bond  
Yet she never felt like this about Richard.  
She does know it's inappropriate.  
Richard would never approve  
A Mord'Sith and his baby sister  
It's unthinkable.

Though Cara cannot stop thinking about it.  
She's almost glad of the distraction  
When some D'Harans set upon them next morning.  
She thrills to the hum of the Agiel as she kills  
Kahlan confesses one, Richard stabs one with his sword  
Zedd burns two and then they all look  
For Jennsen.

She's breathing hard  
A dagger in one hand, blood on her dress.  
Not hers, though.  
A soldier lies dead at her feet.  
She tips her head up proudly.  
Cara thinks she's never seen Jennsen look  
So magnificent.

They talk more, walking alongside each other.  
When Jennsen takes Cara's arm  
She doesn't protest.  
They both ignore Richard's look of disapproval.  
That night Jennsen runs her hands through Cara's hair.  
"Like spun gold," she whispers  
"Like silk."

Then her lips are on Cara's  
And Cara's hands are in Jennsen's auburn locks.  
"Leave your gloves on," Jennsen says when Cara tugs at them.  
Kinkiness runs in the Rahl line, then.  
Cara explores Jennsen's body, wishing it was  
With her bare skin, even while she delights at  
Jennsen's ecstasy.

The next time, she is allowed by Mistress Rahl  
To remove her gloves.  
To use her soft hands to touch her beloved  
To claim and mark and arouse every part of her  
To use her lips and tongue to bring pleasure  
To bring fulfilment, as she once did for   
Darken Rahl.

Then, having pleased her Mistress  
Cara is rewarded.  
Her Mistress is more skilled  
Than she would have imagined.  
There's one thing she regrets  
Her Pristinely Ungifted one cannot wield  
The Agiel.

It's days before she admits this.  
Mistress Rahl scolds her; "We will not have secrets."  
So Jennsen's hand holds Cara's wrist  
As Cara presses the Agiel against her own flesh  
Their other hands entwined.  
And Jennsen bites an exposed nipple when Cara  
Reaches orgasm.

Richard takes Cara away from the group one day  
"Do you love her?" he asks, bluntly.  
"Yes."  
"Because she's a Rahl?"  
"It's more than that."  
"Good."  
Richard hesitates.

Cara waits patiently until he says  
"Don't hurt her."  
"I will try not to."  
He gazes at her intently.  
"She will not hurt you  
"Like he did."  
She nods.

"You deserve to be happy," he says.  
"And so does she. Make her happy."  
"I will."  
"She's my sister."  
"She's my Mistress."  
Richard touches her shoulder.  
"I know."

He might be concerned but he understands  
Or is trying to.  
No doubt Kahlan has had her say  
And Zedd.  
There's no privacy in the group  
But that's true of her previous family too  
The Mord'Sith.

"I should wear white," Cara says one evening  
At the outskirts of Aydindril  
Staring at the stars  
Hand in hand with her mate.  
"I wish you wouldn't," Jennsen says  
"I love you in everything, but especially  
"In red."

Cara squeezes her hand.  
"I can always wear it in private."  
"For me alone?" Jennsen laughs, thrilled.  
"You are my Mistress."  
"You are my Mord'Sith.  
"And my lover. And…"  
"And what?"

Jennsen smiles. "My Cara."  
She kisses Cara and the world  
Stops turning.  
Three days later, Kahlan and Richard marry  
Jennsen is resplendent in Rahl red  
And Cara  
Wears white.


End file.
